Ne jamais oublier, ne jamais pardonner
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Vengeance d'un frère et d'une soeur élevés par un Assassin qui aimerait qu'ils aient une autre vie que l'envie de vengeance. Mais les chiens ne font pas des chats...
1. Chapter 1

_Highlands, Écosse_

 _Juin 1703_

La fête battait son plein au domaine des Johnson. Une réception avait été organisée pour l'anniversaire de Rose Johnson, la femme d'un célèbre banquier de toute la région des Highlands, Edward Johnson.

Toute la bonne société avait été invitée à cette occasion : voisins, amis, famille, associés... Les verres tintaient, l'argenterie crissait dans les assiettes de porcelaine, les gens riaient, l'orchestre jouait en continu des morceaux de Bach, Haendel, Albinoni... Les chandeliers reflétaient les ombres sur les murs ornés, donnant à l'ensemble à aspect féérique.

Dans une pièce quasi déserte voisine à la salle de bal, deux personnes observaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles depuis l'encadrement de la porte : les enfants du couple Johnson – Anna, âgée de onze ans, et Alan, plus jeune que sa sœur de six ans. Bien que très proches, tous deux ne se ressemblaient guère : Anna avait les yeux noisettes et la peau légèrement mâte tandis que son frère avait les yeux bleus et la peau blanche. Seule leur chevelure était similaire : blonde foncée ondulée.

Christine, leur nourrice, qui travaillait pour la famille depuis la naissance de la fille aînée, surveillait les enfants avec tendresse, installée dans un siège, une borderie tout juste débutée sur les genoux.

Une porte dans un coin de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus clairs.

\- Est-ce que ces jeunes gens ont faim ? chantonna-t-il, un plateau fort bien garni à bout de bras.

Les enfants se retournèrent au son de la voix.

\- Oh, oui ! s'écria Alan, en sautillant.

\- C'est gentil, monsieur Douglas.

\- Miss Anna, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler William. Du moins, en l'absence de vos parents, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vous leur donnez le bon exemple, monsieur Douglas, souffla Christine, en reprenant sa broderie tandis que William posait le plateau sur la petite table destinée aux enfants.

\- Mais vous aussi pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, miss Snell. Nous avons presque le même âge.

Christina répondit par un soupir.

Anna et Alan s'installèrent et, après une brève prière de remerciement, entamèrent leur repas. William passa une main affectueuse sur leurs têtes avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Personne dans la maison ne savait réellement d'où venait William Douglas. Monsieur Johnson l'avait engagé environ cinq ans plus tôt, quelques semaines après la naissance d'Alan, d'abord étant que garçon d'écurie puis quelques mois plus tard pour remplacer un employé en cuisine et finalement devenir le chef dans ce domaine. Si le petit garçon était encore trop jeune pour ce rendre compte de certaines choses, Anna savait que leurs parents étaient satisfaits de William et qu'ils lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Elle les avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, entendus parler de lui en termes élogieux et le couple savait les enfants très attachés à lui.

\- Viens avec nous, Christine, invita la petite fille.

Christine était la seule personne avec laquelle les enfants employaient le langage familier, y compris en présence de leurs parents.

Alan renchérit en tapotant la table de sa petite main. Christine approcha son siège, se servit un verre de lait, le but d'une traite et reprit son ouvrage quand madame Johnson entra à son tour dans l'immense pièce pour prendre des nouvelles de ses progénitures.

\- William nous a fait à manger ! dit spontanément Alan qui se vit gratifié d'un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de sa sœur qui lui mima « Mr Douglas, Alan ».

Cependant, leur mère ne releva pas, s'intéressant plutôt à leur petit festin : légumes de toutes sortes, poulet coupé en parts égales copieusement arrosé d'une épaisse sauce dont William gardait le secret – et qui plaisait grandement aux enfants –, ainsi qu'une corbeille de fruits exotiques et une carafe de lait frais venant directement de leur table.

\- Monsieur Douglas vous a gâtés, à ce que je vois.

\- Vous restez avec nous ? demanda Anna, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

\- Non, ma chérie, je dois retourner auprès de nos invités. C'est mon devoir. Et un jour, cela sera le vôtre.

\- Madame Johnson ?

C'était la voix d'Edward Johnson. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Je suis avec les enfants, mon chéri. J'arrive. Passez une bonne soirée, mes petits anges.

Mrs Johnson embrassa ses enfants puis retourna à son devoir d'hôtesse.

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent leur repas et, une fois celui-ci terminé, retournèrent à leur poste d'observation. Leur père qui passait près d'eux remarqua cela et s'approcha pour les inviter à rejoindre les invités.

\- Monsieur, intervint Christine, il commence à se faire tard. Je pensais coucher Alan et Anna.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, miss Snell, leur précepteur ne viendra pas demain – je lui ai donné congés – ainsi les enfants ont tout le temps avant d'aller retrouver leurs lits.

Quelque peu intimidés, Alan et Anna se tinrent encore à l'écart, ne savant que faire. Leurs parents étaient si à l'aise, passant d'un invité à l'autre sans aucun problème.

\- On devra faire ça nous aussi un jour ? demanda Alan, sceptique.

\- Si l'on en croit mère, oui.

\- Et maintenant, que doit-on faire ?

La vérité était qu'Anna n'en avait aucune idée. L'orchestre jouait maintenant un morceau de Lully. Les enfants se tinrent là, à regarder les gens enchaîner des pas qui leur paraissaient bien complexes à assimiler. William, qui avait passé la main en cuisine pour souffler un peu, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Comment allez-vous, les enfants ?

Alan réprima un bâillement qui fit sourire William.

\- On n'entend pas grand-chose à ce qu'on voit, avoua Anna.

\- Vous voulez que je vous apprenne ?

Anna allait répondre mais son père, qui s'était éclipsé quelques minutes à l'extérieur, ordonna à tout le monde de faire silence, aux hommes de s'armer et aux femmes de se cacher. Au dehors se faisaient entendre des cris et des coups de feu. À ces sons, Alan fut bien éveillé. Il saisit la main de sa sœur et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Anna ?

\- Je suis là, Alan.

William saisit la fillette, qui entraîna son frère, et les cacha sous les escaliers principaux, dans un recoin sombre donnant, de l'extérieur, sur un angle mort.

\- Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, les enfants, compris ? Jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher.

Anna acquiesça. Son frère avait commencé à se mettre à pleurer. Elle s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras afin de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

\- Ferme les yeux, Alan, tout va bien se passer.

Elle fit de même et boucha les oreilles de son petit frère.

Quelqu'un hurla que des pirates avaient tué des gardes et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à entrer dans la maison. Une telle agitation régnait que personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la « disparition » des seuls enfants présents.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Anna entendit, par-dessus le brouhaha qui régnait, la voix de Christine qui les appelait. Oubliant les instructions de William, la petite fille se releva d'un bond pour signaler à leur nourrice où son frère et elle se trouvaient. Alan était resté prostré, toujours en sanglots.

\- Christine !

La première chose que vit Anna fut les corps : il y en avait partout, sanguinolents et paraissant même désarticulés pour certains. La pièce semblait avoir été repeinte en couleur vermeil. L'odeur métallique lui monta jusqu'aux sinus et la fit tousser. Elle aperçut son père combattre avec un fleuret un autre homme bien plus fort, physiquement, et qui avait, sembla-t-il, pris l'avantage sur monsieur Johnson qui était blessé à plusieurs endroits. Quant à sa mère, elle ne la voyait nulle part. Christine arriva enfin dans son champ de vision.

\- Christine, ici !

La nourrice accourut vers la petite fille mais un des pirates la saisit par derrière et, passant son bras devant son visage, lui trancha la gorge dans coup sec. Anna poussa un hurlement strident et courut se cacher, se mettant sur son frère pour le protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait que l'homme qui venait de tuer Christine, et sans doute d'autres personnes, l'avait vue. Mais, dans son esprit d'enfant, elle se dit aussi que, dans le noir avec Alan, ils ne craignaient rien.

\- Je sais que tu es là, ma petite ! Sors tout de suite !

Anna dut réprimer un hoquet de terreur. Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Alan pour étouffer ses sanglots autant que possible.

Le bruit des bottes se rapprochait.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi ? demanda une autre voix.

\- Un petit animal apeuré qui a rejoint sa tanière. Rien de plus facile à attrap...

Sa phrase en resta là. Un gargouillis se fit entendre, puis un bruit de chute. S'en suivit celui des lames qui s'entrechoquent puis un cri qui ressemblait à de la surprise, et de nouveau ce bruit de chute.

\- Les enfants ?

\- William !

Anna se redressa, saisit Alan par la main et le força à bouger, non sans mal. William se tenait penché à l'endroit où il les avait laissés juste avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et que la soirée se transforme en tuerie. Il avait sa chemise blanche maculée de sang, une épée à sa ceinture, un pistolet et une espèce de brassard étrange à l'un de ses avant-bras.

\- Il faut partir.

\- Et nos parents ?

\- Suivez-moi !

William prit Alan dans ses bras et ordonna à Anna de se tenir à sa chemise – ce qu'elle fit.

Tous trois eurent du mal à sortir de la maison, les cadavres leur bloquant le passage vers les portes principales. Juste avant de rencontrer l'air frais de l'extérieur, Anna se retourna pour voir où étaient ses parents. Elle croisa le regard de son père qui venait tuer son adversaire mais qui avait également un manche qui dépassait de la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il s'effondra à son tour. Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge d'Anna qui s'était mise à pleurer malgré elle.

\- Avance, Anna. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

La fillette ne sut pas comment elle avait trouvé la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle avait plutôt avancé telle un automate. Alan, toujours dans les bras de leur sauveur, n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, réclamant leurs parents.

William fit monter les enfants dans une petite embarcation qui lui appartenait, après avoir mis le petit bateau à l'eau, les rejoignit, les jambes mouillées jusqu'aux cuisses et pagaya en direction d'un autre bateau, infiniment plus grand et apparemment désert. Celui des pirates qui les avait attaqués.

\- Nous allons nous servir de ce bâtiment pour partir d'ici. Il ne servira de toute façon plus à personne, et nous en avons besoin.

Alan ne dit rien et Anna se contenta d'un signe de tête. Le frère et la sœur avaient les yeux rivés sur ce qui avait été leur maison. Des lumières brillaient encore à l'intérieur, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Et aucun son n'en sortirait plus jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Océan Atlantique Nord

Quatorze ans plus tard

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par le hublot frappèrent William en plein visage. Il posa une main sur ses yeux qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir à cause de la vive lumière. Quelques secondes lui suffirent cependant pour se lever et aller chercher ses vêtements, ainsi que ses armes qu'il ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Avant de sortir rejoindre son équipage, William se remémora son cauchemar, celui qui était récurant depuis cette nuit où tant de vies avaient été détruites. Rose... Edward... Des gens tellement biens, des parents aimants, qui avaient eu une fin atroce. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à la mère d'Alan et d'Anna mais s'était toujours gardé de le leur dire. Ils avaient assez souffert.

Se gratifiant d'une bonne claque pour bien se réveiller, William monta sur le pont où ses hommes étaient déjà au travail. Tous ceux qu'il croisa le saluèrent et il prit soin de répondre à chacun. Il trouva son second, James Obson, à la barre, maintenant le cap à la perfection.

\- Monsieur Obson ? appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Bonjour, capitaine !

\- Bonjour. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Très bien, capitaine.

William inspira à plein poumon l'air iodé et se sentit revigoré.

Quant il avait pris les enfants avec lui sur le navire qui avait appartenu aux meurtriers de leurs parents, William avait très vite repris ses anciennes habitudes de pirate. Il n'avait pas su, sur le moment, s'il avait dû s'en réjouir. Il avait justement quitté ce monde pour espérer une vie plus rangée, fatigué de fuir et de tuer sans cesse.

Quand Mr Johnson lui avait proposé du travail à lui qui errait sans but dans les villes, William, lui, avait insisté pour lui parler de son passé. Son passé de pirate et de Maître Assassin. Si au début Mr Johnson avait émis quelques réticences à son sujet, William lui avait juré, afin de le rassurer, qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger sa famille – et particulièrement les enfants. Et avant la tuerie lors de l'anniversaire de Mrs Johnson, l'ancien Assassin avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de montrer son dévouement envers la famille.

William jeta un regard circulaire sur le pont. Deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

\- Avez-vous vu les enfants, monsieur Obson ?

\- Ils sont là-haut, capitaine.

William suivit des yeux le doigt que pointait son second vers la proue du navire. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Anna et Alan se trouvaient, comme souvent, sur le mât de beaupré.

Anna s'était mise à califourchon dessus, complètement penchée en avant, le menton sur les mains jointes. Alan se trouvait derrière elle, debout en bon équilibre, une main agrippée à une corde du faux-foc, la voile le protégeant du soleil. Eux aussi portaient épées et armes à feu.

Tous deux avaient changés sur plusieurs aspects depuis tout ce temps. Alan était devenu un charmant jeune homme à la peau toujours aussi pâle, ses cheveux châtains foncés faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il était relativement mince et plus petit que William de quelques centimètres. Anna, elle, avait une teinte de cheveux plus claire que son jeune frère et la peau un peu plus mâte. Au niveau de la carrure, elle était restée assez ronde – même si sa vie mouvementée la maintenait dans une condition physique correcte.

Quant à leurs tempéraments, là aussi, ils étaient différents. Anna était renfermée et distante avec les inconnus, alors qu'Alan, lui, était vite à l'aise avec tout le monde et n'importe qui. L'aînée était impulsive, sauf avec son frère qui savait la canaliser et calmer le jeu avec sang-froid quand les ennuis le concernaient. Même s'il les avait élevés, William était toujours surpris de voir la complicité qu'il y avait entre le frère et la sœur, qui avait gardé cette habitude de le protéger de son mieux. Elle avait eu du mal à lâcher la bride afin de laisser Alan se débrouiller. William avait dû l'aider à propos de ça, des mois durant, quand il estima que le plus jeune de la fratrie fut en âge de se débrouiller, deux ans plus tôt.

William salua les deux jeunes gens qui lui répondirent en chœur.

\- Tout va bien, les enfants ?

\- Père, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, protesta Alan sans se retourner.

\- Alan, coupa Anna d'une voix ferme, les yeux elle aussi rivés sur l'horizon.

\- J'aimerais vous parler, dès que vous serez... disponibles, termina William, avec un sourire.

Il y avait plusieurs jours que l'équipage écumait l'océan sans trouver un quelconque _divertissement_. Mais ils ne chaumaient pas pour autant : il fallait nourrir tout ce petit monde, et tenir le bateau en bon état était capital.

\- Nous parler de quoi ? s'enquit Anna en pivotant le buste vers William.

\- Je vous le dirai plus tard.

William s'en fut à peine retourné qu'Anna se redressa vivement, passa devant son jeune frère qui lui chatouilla les côtes, manquant de la faire tomber – ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire, un sourcil levé – et courut rejoindre le capitaine, avec une grande agilité.

\- Vous vouliez nous parler de quoi ?

\- Je préfèrerais que ton frère soit avec nous.

Mais Anna le pressa. Têtue comme elle était, William savait qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Il insista cependant. Anna siffla assez fort pour qu'Alan, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres, puisse l'entendre. Il rappliqua aussitôt et tous les trois descendirent dans la chambre de William.

\- Alors ? relança Anna.

William chercha ses mots avec précaution. Il regardait tour à tour le frère et la sœur, appréhendant par avance leur réaction.

\- Je voulais vous demander quels étaient vos projets pour l'avenir.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien... Je sais que je vous ai élevés _d'une certaine manière_ , mais vous n'avez pas oublié que cette vie n'est, à l'origine, pas la vôtre.

Alan jeta un regard perplexe à sa sœur qui avait peur d'avoir compris où voulait en venir William qui reprit :

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous pensiez à votre propre vie.

\- Mais, père, notre vie _est la vôtre_ , protesta Alan. Nous sommes des pirates et des Assassins, comme vous. Vous nous avez élevés dans ce but.

William était plus inquiet du silence d'Anna que de la défense de son frère. Ça n'était jamais bon signe. Aussi, il lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Que voulez-vous que j'en pense ? J'attends seulement de savoir pourquoi nous dire tout cela.

\- Avant que je n'aille plus loin, sachez que je ne pense qu'à votre bien depuis toujours.

Alan hocha la tête, conciliant. Anna, elle, eut un petit rire ironique qui voulait en dire long. William n'en tint pas compte.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie. En particulier toi, Anna. Tu es l'aînée.

\- Je veux bien y réfléchir. Ceci dit, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous avoir appris le maniement de toutes sortes d'armes, ainsi que l'art de se déplacer rapidement et furtivement, si vous aviez, comme projet, de vous séparer de nous un jour ou l'autre ?

Le ton d'Anna s'était fait cassant et William se sentit blessé.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, dit-il en haussant le ton. Je suis ton père, Anna. Tu sais que je t'aime autant que ton frère. Et pour te répondre, si je vous ai appris tout ce que je sais, c'était pour que vous puissiez vous défendre et prendre soin de vous. Et vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que cet enseignement vous a plus d'une fois servi.

\- Alors pourquoi nous parler de tout cela ?

\- J'aimerais que vous pensiez à l'avenir, c'est tout. Que vous pensiez à ce que vous voulez faire de vos vies, ensemble ou séparément. J'aimerais ne jamais vous quitter, croyez-moi, mais il est temps que vous pensiez à vous.

Alan sembla capituler mais sa sœur savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins qu'elle. Toutefois, il promit de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'être dit et demanda la permission de se retirer – permission qui lui fut accordée. Anna, elle resta encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi nous parler de tout ça, père ? Vous ne voulez plus de nous ?

\- Anna...

William lui saisit tendrement les mains et l'invita à s'assoir près de lui sur le lit parfaitement arrangé.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : j'aimerais que vous restiez avec moi. Sincèrement. Mais, je peux t'en parler maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu es devenue une femme, et à ton âge, il est naturel de vouloir plus qu'une vie de piraterie, comme par exemple te marier, fonder une famille...

\- Mais je suis très bien ainsi.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te fixer, de porter de belles toilettes, aller à des bals ?

\- Porter des robes ? Père, la dernière fois que j'en ai porté une c'était...

Anna baissa les yeux. Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. La jeune femme inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

\- Je me sens très bien vêtue de pantalons et de bottes.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Avant qu'Anna ne puisse répondre, de l'agitation de fit entendre sur le pont et le père et la fille sentirent le bateau virer à bâbord. Des coups de feu retentirent. Anna se redressa d'un bond tout en dégainant le pistolet que William lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant. Avant de remonter, elle se tourna vers lui, qui s'était également redressé, pour lui faire savoir qu'à moins que quelque chose puisse la convaincre du contraire, tout était réfléchi.

6


End file.
